


The Marauderettes

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: Katrina Raelyn, Ariana Black, Izabella Lestrange, and Peeta Weasley have been best friends since they started Hogwarts. Izabella and Peeta being the black sheep of their family, instantly bond. Katrina is a muggleborn who is constantly bullied for her status. Ariana is the neice of a mass murderer and daughter of a death eater.When trouble arises in their lives with new students, new teachers, and new school, can the girls survive it all? And who are these Marauders they're always compared to?





	1. Chapter 1

Peeta Weasley, Ariana Black, Izabella Lestrange, and Katrina Raelyn.

A pranking group started in 3rd year. 2 demigods, a metamorphmagus, and an elementist. All with varying personalities.

Sure they all have their differences but it's their similarities that brought them together.

* * *

**A/N: I. Am. AMERICAN. Please do not get mad at me for not getting certain terms right. I'll try my best and if I know how to properly use terms I'll try but this is going to be mostly American writing and Imperial system measurements.**

**Sorry if that bothers anyone.**

**~Lego**


	2. Chapter 2

Starring:  
🍀🙃🥳❤️

"Hey, could you do me a quick favor? Go away. Yeah, leave. That'd be wonderful. Just, just go. Now. Thank you. Okay, bye!"

FREYA MAVOR as KATRINA RAELYN

Goes by Katie, Kat, and Kate

🔥😉💔💚

"Look, I separated myself from you a long time ago. The fact that you even still associate yourself with me is none of my initial concern, you can do what you want I don't really care."

AMYBETH MCNULTY as PEETA WEASLEY

Goes by Peet, Tae, and Weaslette

🤩🙄🤬💚

"My dad's not a murderer! I refuse to believe it! He was doing what he did for a good cause, he cared about me! He'd always cared about me... right?"

BAILEE MADISON as ARIANA BLACK

Goes by Ari, Ana, Aria, and A

😕😑😤💙

"Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots. The lot of you! You're deplorable and foolish and reckless! Now look where you've gotten me! Thanks a lot, gits."

DALILA BELA as IZABELLA LESTRANGE

Goes by Izzy, iza, Bella, and Bell

Featuring:  
😎👏🏻⚡❤️

"I don't understand why you don't like me. I've never met anyone who just... Doesn't like me. Malfoy's threatened, his cronies just follow his lead. What's your reason?"

DANIEL RADCLIFFE as HARRY POTTER

😌🤕🥪❤️

"Just ignore her. She's never liked the family. Don't know why, to be honest with you. Always sitting in her room talking with her friends. It's almost like she doesn't want to be one of us."

CALUM WORTHY as RONALD WEASLEY

Goes by Ron

🤓📚🙋🏽♀️❤️

"So you're the salutatorian. How come I've never noticed you? Everyone else seems to know you and you have a grade higher than me in potions. It just doesn't add up. Did you not want me to know you?"

ZENDAYA as HERMIONE GRANGER

🤣🤭🙈❤️

"Well hello there. And if we may ask; what's a fine lady like yourself doing outside in this weather. We're going to kidnap you now. Just play along with it."

JAMES AND OLIVER PHELPS as FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY

✨♥️😋💛

"You just have to believe! Everything will be alright if you believe. Clap if you believe!"

MCKENNA GRACE as ASTRID LOVEGOOD

Goes by Ash

😏💲🤟🏾💚

"Rich bitch? I can live with that title. Yeah, I actually quite like it. Resident rich bitch. What about rich guy?"

ISSAC RYAN BROWN as BLAISE ZABINI


	3. Chapter 3

"Peeta!" Ron yelled, jumping on his sister's bed. "Peeta! Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, PPPPEEEEEEEETTTTAAAA!"

"Get off!!" The, now awake, redhead screamed.

Peeta Weasley was a naturally beautiful girl. You see, she's a veela from her Mum's side. She has fiery red hair that fell at her stomach level and her eyes are a bright green. Freckles covered her face like constellations and her face had a mature and childish like combination that only added to her beauty and with the way she looks and acts you would never guess she's only 11.

Pushing her brother off her, Peeta huffed her eyes glowing red for a split second causing Ron to go into an almost trance like state before snapping out of it. Little to no males can resist veela when their eyes turn red as they give off some kind of mating scent that brings back primal instincts or whatever she wasn't listening but that's pretty much why she tried not to get mad because her and her family agreed it was just plain weird to be attracted to her.

"Ugh, honestly!" Peeta grumped, pulling off her top and throwing it across the room.

"Geez, I'm sorry." Ron rolled his eyes obnoxiously and Peeta practically felt steam coming out of her ears because good lord he's so annoying!

"Just get out." The girl rolled her eyes and pushed her twin to the door, kicking off her socks and slippers. "Now." She growled.

The redheaded boy only rolled his eyes once more before calling 'Breakfast in 10!' from halfway down the steps.

"Ugh!" Peeta let out an aggravated sound, throwing on random clothes but since she was the first girl and got new clothes it didn't look that bad because she; one - has like a sixth sense for seeing diamonds in the rough when it comes to fashion and two - can literally pull anything off.

Brushing her teeth and doing a quick 2 minute hair style; Peeta scrambled downstairs in time to grab some food before her dad and the twins gobbled everything up because compared to them Ron's appetite seemed almost non-existent. Luckily, she managed to snag a few pieces of bacon and a hotcake.

"Morning, Mum!" The girl chirped in a much better mood now that she wasn't around Ron. Despite them being twins; they get along the worst and that's the way both of them liked it.

"Oh good morning, Peeta." Molly smiled at her eldest daughter. Molly Weasley was a small woman. Unlike the rest of the Weasleys who're basically tall sticks; Molly is much shorter and plumper than her children but her heart is so much kinder.

"You look very nice today, dearie." Her mum complimented.

"Why thank you!" Peeta did a quick spin before sitting down and adjusting her glasses. Just then, Percy walked - no, strut - in picking up a sausage.

"And who do we have today?" The prefect asked and Peeta smiled.

Because while Ron, Fred, and George preferred each other; her and Percy had grown a strong bond. In fact; she quite liked him. He's easy to talk to and a big help with academics, which Peeta knows she'll need later, and a generally nice guy. Every morning; he would ask her who she was wearing, knowing about her dreams to be a designer and/or model, and he would rant to her about stuff she didn't necessarily understand but she'd listen regardless. On days she felt like it though; Peeta would read the newspaper so they could debate topics. Not to mention; Percy wasn't attracted to Veela.

"Well today, Mr. Weasley, I am wearing something I threw together from my wardrobe, you see?" Peeta replied in a very official voice. "The blue skirt is something I tweaked a little from Molly Weasley's 1965 Spring Collection and the floral shirt is something I designed myself a couple days ago. Finally; the necklace and bag are just something I picked up from 'Hoke's Hand-me-downs' clothing store."

Percy and Molly clapped as Arthur walked in and pretended to take pictures while making shutter noises as Peeta posed. All four of them fell into laughter until the roof started shaking. Literally. 

"Twins are coming." Percy and Peeta chorused before grabbing their food and quickly running into the living room. Molly and Arthur just shook their heads in amusement as Arthur sat down and his wife continued putting food on the table.

"So, what's today's topic?" Peeta asked with genuine interest once her and Percy sat down causing her brother to beam. He looked forward to mornings like these and both Peeta and him knew it would be unlikely Peeta'd get in Gryffindor so he wouldn't have anybody to rant to or debate with.

"Well..." Percy started, launching into a rant about cauldron thickness which was one of the more boring ones in Peeta's opinion but she still listened as they ate breakfast. 

***

By the end of Percy's speech, their plates were clean and it was 10:30. At that moment a certain redheaded woman walked in and started talking in a hurried tone. "Come on, now!" Molly said, bustling about and the two siblings jumped at the sudden voice before looking at their mum in confusion.

"What are you talking about, mum?" Percy asked and Molly looked at them.

"Have you two, packed yet?" She asked, dismissing Percy's question, and both of them nodded. 

"Yes'm." Peeta replied.

"Yes. I packed for Ron as well because the twins wouldn't let me help them." Percy said and Molly looked as if a giant anvil had just been lifted off her shoulders, which it probably felt like it had. In a big family; keeping track of everything was hard. Especially when you had the children like Ron and the twins (and occasionally Ginny) who waited until the last minute. And that's just how things were; not to be rude it's just how they went. And in Molly's eyes; that was helping her big time.

"Oh thank you, dears." The woman smiled lightly before kissing both of her children on the head. "Now, hurry up. We're apparating to Kings Cross the second the twins finish packing."

"Okay mum!" Percy and Peeta smiled and Molly nodded fondly before walking away.

"Let's go." Peeta told her brother who nodded as he went to go help bring the bags down and Peeta went to go check to see if the twins needed any help.

"Twins!" Peeta called walking up the steps and into their room. "Do you need any he- ell is going on here?" 

Fred and George Weasley were tall fellows. That didn't shock anybody because that's just how the Weasley family is. They grew very quickly so they had to pack a lot of clothes because they grew so much but for some mysterious reason after their third year their trunk suddenly didn't fit all their clothes anymore, though Peeta had a sneaking suspicion there weren't just clothes in there and that was the problem. So, they were sitting on their trunks as they reached over and tried to lock up the other's trunk. Just then, Ginny walked in and stood next to Peeta, mimicking her facial expression. Hearing the sound of the door, the twins looked up with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Peeta! Ginny!" Both of them yelled. 

"Can we-" Fred started

"-ask for a-" George continued

"-teensy little-"

"-favor-"

"-from our favorite sisters?" They finished together and Ginny and Peeta crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows chorusing;

"We're your only sisters."

"Okay, snappy." Fred said and both girls rolled their eyes.

"What do you want us to do again?" Peeta asked exasperatedly as if they had already told her and she just needed confirmation.

"Could you both stand on the trunks so we can lock them up?" George asked and Ginny laughed in disbelief before seeing that the weren't joking, sharing a look with her sister, and muttering out an agreement.

"Okay, um," Peeta's face twisted as this was sort of awkward because she was just asked to stand on a trunk with her sister but whatever, right? Walking over Ginny and Peeta stood on Fred's trunk while said twin and his other half started to click the locks in place. Hearing the last click; the girls jumped over to George's trunk as the process was repeated.

"And done!" Both boys popped up and clapped their hands.

"Alright," Ginny hopped off the trunk, followed by her sister. "Well, I'm gonna go now."

"We leave in 5." Peeta said before walking out the door as well.

***

By the time the Weasley family arrived at Kings Cross there was only 8 minutes left to catch the train. Then; a scrawny but mostly average height boy walked up to the family of redheads.

He had bright green eyes covered by round thin-framed glasses. His skin was tan with a small amount of freckles. The jet black hair on his head was messy and didn't seem like it could even be tamed. In Peeta's opinion; he was cute. And the boy seemed to think she was too because when she gave him a small smile he flushed and started stuttering a bit. 

"Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" Peeta asked kindly and Ron looked at her as if he didn't know she could even be kind giving her the urge to punch him in the face. "It's my first year too. My name's Peeta. That's my brother Percy and the twins; Fred and George. That right there is my twin brother Ron and this is my mum and dad."

"Oh, okay. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." The boy introduced and the twins and Ron gaped, Percy just raised an eyebrow, Peeta rolled her eyes at their shock and was also 80% sure her parents hadn't even heard him introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you." Peeta said before explaining to Harry how to get into platform 9 3/4. Just then; a small girl with medium length wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes ran up to the group. 

"Harry!" She exclaimed, hugging the boy next to her and Harry smiled back.

"Kat!" Harry said happily, hugging her back. "Guys; this is my friend and neighbor Katrina Raelyn. She's also going to Hogwarts. Kat; this is Peeta, that's Percy, that's Ron, and those two are Fred and George." 

"Hi!" Katrina beamed brightly at them all and Peeta smiled happily. Turning around and giving Ginny and her parents a hug; she grabbed the blonde's hand as they walked together, talking animatedly. 

"Okay just follow me." Peeta said once the two got to the entrance to the platform. 

"M'kay?" Katrina said slowly, furrowing her eyebrows and Peeta tightened her grip on the smaller's hand before carefully pulling her through the wall. Once all the way through, Katrina looked around and stared almost with stars in her eyes. 

"Oh," Katrina muttered doing a 360. "Wow! Look at the train and look at the people and that beautiful clock oh no look at the clock!"

Turning around to make sure her family was with her Peeta nodded seeing them before yelling run. There were only 3 minutes left to get on the train no way they'd get their own compartments but they'd at least like to get on the train. "Come on, come on, come on!" Katrina yelled hearing the last call toot of the horn.

The students all scrambled onto the train, waving goodbye to Molly, Arthur, and Ginny before the train started moving making them all momentarily lose their balance. "Hey Har-" Katrina started before seeing Harry and Ron already halfway down the isle just talking. Percy bid them goodbye before going to the prefect compartment and the twins left to go with their best friend Lee Jordan.

"Well, I guess we're on our own." Peeta said before turning around.

"Not necessarily." A young voice said behind them and both girls turned to see two heads sticking out of the compartment behind them with small smiles. "Come on in." The same girl said.

Katrina smiled as both girls walked in and sat down.

"Hello." The taller one, the one who had invited them in, chirped. She had tan skin with no blemishes or freckles apparent as well as light honey colored eyes. Her pin-straight hair was chocolate brown and fell at her shoulders. She held no resemblance to the girl next to her despite a similar facial structure. Speaking of;

"'Sup?" The shorter nodded. This girl had pale skin with not a single mark, like her friend. Her eyes were hazel but they also switched between green and blue in the light. Her black hair tumbled down to her chest in thick curls and her lips twitched in a small smile at the newcomers.

"Heyo, I'm Katrina Raelyn but I go by Katie and Kate! Kat to my close friends." Katrina introduced and the first girl beamed.

"Hi, I'm Ariana Black but I prefer Ari, Ana, and A!" She smiled.

"Peeta Weasley or Tae." Peeta said, pulling out some gum and offering it to the other girl.

"Izabella Lestrange or Bella. Though I don't mind Izzy, Iza, or Bell." She said, gratefully taking the gum.

Wait- Let's back it up

*2 hours previous

*Katrina Raelyn's house, 9:15 am


	4. Chapter 4

In a small house in Britain; a young American girl was calling her best friend; Harry Potter. This girl was Katrina Raelyn.

Katrina and Harry were fairly attractive people. Both had young faces and wide-eyed innocence practically rolled off them in waves. Katie is short for her age, has curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and her skin is the perfect mix of tan and pale; making her seem like a typical toxic middle school girl. Even though she's far from it. She's actually usually on the other end of mean girl glares. Harry has bright green eyes and tan skin with a splash of freckles that are partially covered by his wide glasses. His messy jet black hair was incapable of laying down, Katie knew that first hand.

"How are you doing?" Katie whispered, careful not to disturb her parents or brother. 

Harper and Grey Raelyn weren't the nicest people. The reason they had gotten along so well with the Dursleys was because Harper and Petunia enjoyed gossiping about the neighbors together, Vernon and Grey talked about business a lot, Dudley and Jay got along nicely both enjoying 'Harry Hunting' and 'Katie Kicking'(really; only Jay liked the latter). The only difference between the two families was Katie's had no problem verbally or physically abusing her in public.

"I'm doing about as good as usual, you?" He whispered back.

"Same." She sighed before grinning widely. "Although, tell me everything that happened with Hagrid and magic - tell me that wasn't a dream!"

"It wasn't!" Harry replied, his enthusiasm matching hers. "We're supposed to leave today, can you believe it?"

"Nope!" Katie shook her head before her grin fell slightly. "I'll have to ride with you guys though. Jay has Harper and Grey convinced I'm evil now that I'm a witch. I'll have to be careful not to be burned at the stake."

Harry ignored her attempt to lighten the mood with a joke. "Kat, I know they're not the kindest people, but they're still your mum and dad. Why do you call them by their first names?"

"They're not my mom and dad, Harry! Fathers wouldn't do what Grey does, and Mothers wouldn't sit around and let it happen like Harper!" She shook her head in denial. "Just yesterday they- nevermind. Just come to the door in half-an-hour, I'll be waiting."

Katie never talked much about what happened behind the barriers of her house; but she didn't need to. She would show up to school just before Summer break wearing a hoodie to hide her bruises. She refused to write on the board at the front of class so people wouldn't see the bruises on her midsection when she lifted her arm up. She never let anyone besides Harry grab her and she rarely even took hugs. Harry wanted her to be able to open up to him, but he knew she needed her own time. And he wasn't going to force her. They were all the other had, they couldn't scare each other off. Harry knew very well despite the grin she put on her face in public, Katie's depression and anxiety was way too high for a girl her age. With the few sleepovers he'd had with her, he'd seen self-inflicted wounds, heard her sleep-talking about some not so pretty things, and seen the way she'd always flinched around Vernon, as if he would grab her everytime he so much as turned her way. Harry knew, for an eleven year old, he should not be the only thing Katie was clinging onto for support, love, and he knew he shouldn't be the only thing keeping her alive. But he knew he was. And that was that.

Harry continued to sit on the floor in his room and ponder his thoughts until he heard the doorbell ring. He raced downstairs to go get it but Dudley had reached it before him.

"Hey love." Dudley grinned and Katie recoiled in disgust. Dudley, of course, had a crush on the sweet, shy girl in the back of the class who helped everyone with their homework. So did majority of the boys in their class (including Harry though he'd never admit it or classify it as a crush) which put her pretty low in the books of the female population of their school.

TW!! Panic Attack, keep scrolling until you see this again

"Dudley." She greeted slightly, looking past the fat excuse of a boy to see if Harry was behind him. It was tough, though, as Dudley blocked the whole doorway.

"So.. you wanna hang out?" He smiled and Katie scrunched up her nose. 

"i'm actually here for-" She started but Dudley cut her off.

"Aw, come on. We can play Video Games or something." He grabbed her wrist and Katie gasped, shaking her head.

"No, Dudley. I really don't want t-" She squeezed her eyes shut as Dudley's grip tightened on her wrist and he pulled her slightly into the doorway.

"Come on." He insisted, starting to drag her as Katie's breath picked up and came out in small, scared, pants.

Dudley wan't going to hurt her intentionally, but her brain didn't seem to process that. He's not Grey! The rational part of her mind said, trying to calm her down but Katie was already having a mental breakdown. Harry saw this once Katie was finally in his line of vision and grabbed her hand. Her wrists, elbows, waist, and even the slightest tug on her hair were her trigger points - so don't touch them. Harry knew this, Dudley didn't. She had scars on her wrists that nobody else but her family and Harry knew about and Dudley was probably reopening them with the pressure he put on them. Harry knew this, Dudley didn't. If Dudley didn't let go of her soon Katie was going to have a panic attack and Harry was going to get pissed. Harry knew this, Dudley didn't. 

"Okay, I'm going to take Kat now." Harry cut in, flicking Dudley's hand so it would let go of Katie. Dudley glared at him and Harry glared back.

"All I'm asking is to play Video Games." He snapped, pulling Katie behind him harshly with a jerk of his wrist. Harry's gentle grip on Katie's hand broke and Katie fell towards Dudley. "You will play Video Games with me Kate, won't you?"

Katie didn't look like she heard him; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were wide and frantic, and her body was shaking. "Please let me go." She choked out but Dudley ignored her as Harry stared at his best friend with raging sympathetic concern.

"Dudley, let her go! She'll play Video Games later, okay? Please just let her go." Harry begged, reaching out for his friend. Dudley pondered this for a minute before basically tossing a terrified Katie back to Harry as if she were a rag doll. Harry helped Katie up the steps and barely closed the door before Katie collapsed against it, her body shaking with violent sobs as she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them. Harry reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and Katie yelped, pulling herself into and even tighter ball.

"Hey Kat, it's me. It's me, it's Harry. I'm not going to hurt you, can you hear me? It's Harry, okay?" Harry whispered soothingly, pulling her into his chest. Katie's crying got softer but she was still quickly soaking Harry's shirt with the tears coming from her. "Kat, Kat can you look at me?" Katie looked up and Harry smiled at seeing her big blue eyes. 

Trigger Warning over, continue reading

Katie looked up and stared at her best friend. She recognized the freckles half-hidden by glasses that you would really have to pay attention to in order to see them. Her tears slowed down. She recognized the messy jet black hair that never lied down no matter what. Her breathing evened out. She gazed into the emerald green eyes she loved so much, the more she searched them the less panicked she felt. Katie wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pressing their foreheads together as she continued admiring the different colors and shades in his eyes. There were specks of gold, blue, and brown. The green also lightened a bit towards the pupil until it was a dark hazel color. Noticing something else, Katie moved her head to Harry's shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"Why were you crying?" She asked, the question muffled from his shirt.

"You scared me." Harry laughed tearily, no actual humor in his voice though genuine concern was evident. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve before he spoke again. "I care about you."

Katie felt her heartbeat pick up to a frantic pace as she blushed brightly, thankful she could pass it off as puffiness of her cheeks from crying. She quickly peeled herself off her best friend, pushing back her feelings. "Um, we should probably get ready to go." She spoke and Harry smiled.

"Oh yeah, we do! I also need to change my shirt." He laughed and Katie frowned at the sight of a large wet area on the front of Harry's shirt.

"Sorry about that." She looked down, fiddling with her skirt. 

"It's okay." Harry smiled before walking over to the closet and Katie groaned mentally, pulling her hood up over her head and tightening the fabric over her blushing face.

"Get yourself together, Kate." She whispered to herself, pulling the hood off her head and taking out her ponytail. She put her gray beanie on, twirling her bangs in thought.

"Alright there?" Harry asked once he came back over with a clean shirt on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, who's driving us?" Katie asked.

***

Once Katie and Harry got dropped off at Kings Cross, the Dursleys ditched. "Some family they are." Katie grumbled and Harry laughed.

"Yeah. Now, we have to find Platform 9 and 3/4." He spoke and Katie shook her head.

"There's no such thing." She denied.

"Well, we might as well ask." Harry said, walking over to the official as Katie hurriedly followed him. "Excuse me sir, where's Platform 9 and 3/4?"

"Are you kidding me, kid? There's no such thing." The official said back in a gruff voice.

"That's literally what I said." Katie hissed quietly to Harry before turning to the official. "I'm sorry sir, this is my Foster Brother. He... well, he isn't very smart but we don't judge him on it. He really can't help it." 

"Ah, I see." The official nodded. "Well, would you like me to walk you two back over to your family."

"No sir, it's okay. I see them." Katie smiled, waving goodbye as she dragged Harry by the collar. "What were you thinking?! You can't just ask someone that."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Suddenly; he perked up. "Huh, what about them?" He walked over to a family of nine redheads. Katie sighed agitatedly, trying to follow him before she was cut off by a crowd of people. 

"Harry!" She called, trying to get through before getting pushed backwards into a wall. "Ow!" She cried out, pain shooting through her arm. Shaking her head, Katie ran straight through the crowd like a bull, people moving out of her way as to not get rammed. She finally made it past the people to the open area where Harry was standing with the same family. Barreling into her best friend; Katie squeezed him around the midsection. "Harry!"

"Kat!" Harry said back. "Guys; this is my friend and neighbor Katrina Raelyn. She's also going to Hogwarts. Kat; this is Peeta, that's Percy, that's Ron, and those two are Fred and George." 

"Hi!" Katie smiled at them all and Peeta smiled as well. Katie wasn't sure if she could somehow tell or if she just thought it was rude to grab someone's wrist - but Peeta didn't grab Katie's wrist; she grabbed the blonde's hand as they walked together, talking animatedly. 

"You totally like him." Peeta said out of nowhere. 

"What?! Who?" Katie's eyes widened.

"Harry." Peeta gave her a smug grin and Katie blushed.

"No I don't!" She protested.

"Yes you do!" Peeta squealed slightly. "It's so obvious he likes you back! I mean; the hug! Plus you guys were so happy to see each other! I mean it just- agh! So cute."

"You're crazy." Kate said, her face the color of cherries. "You don't know what you're talking about. Just; how do we get onto the platform?"

"Okay just follow me." Peeta said.

"M'kay?" Katie said hesitantly, furrowing her eyebrows and Peeta tightened her grip on the smaller's hand before gently pulling her through the wall. Once all the way through, Katrina looked around and stared in amazement. The colors were so bright; the swirls, they seemed to move on their own. 

"Oh," Katie muttered, spinning around. "Wow! Look at the train and look at the people and that beautiful clock, oh no look at the clock!"

"Run!" Peeta exclaimed, patting Katie lightly between the shoulder blades to get her to move.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Said girl yelled, hearing the last call toot of the horn.

The students all scrambled onto the train, waving goodbye to everyone before the train started moving making them all momentarily lose their balance. "Hey Har-" Katie started before seeing Harry and Ron already halfway down the isle just talking. Percy bid them goodbye before going to the prefect compartment and the twins left to go with their best friend Lee Jordan. Katie's eyes shone with hurt. She wasn't completely dependent on Harry, no way, but she would've thought - even if he didn't offer them to come with, he would've said bye.

"Well, I guess we're on our own." Peeta said before turning around.

"Not necessarily." Someone said from behind them and both girls turned to see two heads sticking out of the compartment behind them with small smiles. "Come on in." The same girl said.

Katie smiled as both girls walked in and sat down.

"Hello." The taller one, the one who had invited them in, chirped. She had tan skin with no blemishes or freckles apparent as well as light honey colored eyes. Her pin-straight hair was chocolate brown and fell at her shoulders. She held no resemblance to the girl next to her despite a similar facial structure. Speaking of;

"'Sup?" The shorter nodded. This girl had pale skin with not a single mark, like her friend. Her eyes were hazel but they also switched between green and blue in the light. Her black hair tumbled down to her chest in thick curls and her lips twitched in a small smile at the newcomers.

"Heyo, I'm Katrina Raelyn but I go by Katie and Kate! Kat to my close friends." Katie grinned brightly and the first girl smiled happily.

"Hi, I'm Ariana Black but I prefer Ari, Ana, and A!" She smiled.

"Peeta Weasley or Tae." Peeta said, pulling out some gum and offering it to the other girl.

"Izabella Lestrange or Bella. Though I don't mind Izzy, Iza, or Bell." She said, taking a piece.

"Ooh, gum!" Katie's eyes lit up as she reached over and stole a piece.

"Yum!" Ari laughed, also taking a piece. "Haha, yum gum."

"My gum!" Peeta cried, indignantly.

"Our gum now, Tae." Ari corrected and Peeta smiled lightly at the use of her nickname.

Again!

*2 hours previous

*Ariana Black's house; 9:20 am


	5. Chapter 5

"Kreacher?" a young girl asked, tapping the elderly elf on the shoulder. The girl had pin-straight chocolate brown hair and honey colored eyes. She was taller than most kids her age, but her heart was extremely kind and she was exceptionally smart.

"Yes Mistress Ariana?" Kreacher replied, turning around.

"Have you seen my favorite skirt?" Aria asked kindly.

"Kreacher believes it is under Mistress Ariana's bed." Kreacher said.

"Thank you, Kreacher!" Aria smiled, bouncing over to her room. Closing the door, Aria pulled her skirt out from under her bed and grabbed her shirt, quickly dressing. She took a few hours to pack before taking one last look at her room until break. Skipping down the steps, she stopped in front of the House Elf who raised her. "I'm ready!" She declared, doing a small spin.

"Kreacher thinks Mistress Ariana looks wonderful." He complimented and Aria beamed.

"Thank you, Kreacher!" She giggled. 

"Here is Mistress' egg-toast." Kreacher held out a plate for her. On it was Aria's usual two pieces of toast with scrambled eggs in between them.

"Fwank oo!" She said, her mouth still full of food. Kreacher gave her a look and Aria swallowed before she repeated herself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kreacher bowed, holding out a hand for her. Aria grinned, grabbing her trunk as Kreacher apparated them to Kings Cross. "Kreacher wishes Mistress Ariana a good school year." He said, letting go of the girl's hand.

Aria leaned down and gave the elf a hug. "Thanks, Kreacher." She pulled back, smiling, and waved as the elf disappeared with a 'pop'. Sighing, Aria looked around the platform for someone, anyone, she recognized and exhaled disappointedly when she came up with nothing. Hauling her trunk onto the train, the pureblood found an empty compartment. It was still 10:50, Kreacher made sure she was always punctual, so Aria didn't expect any first or seventh years.

"Excuse me, could I sit here?" A girl asked from the door. Aria turned to see who it was and immediately grinned.

"Bella!" She chirped, surging forward and wrapping her cousin in a hug.

"Hey Ari." Bella replied, grinning against the girl's shirt.

"You're earlier than usual." Aria mused. "And I doubt it was Dobby's doing. That elf is great company, but not very punctual."

Bella's mom was in Azkaban so she switched between living with the Malfoys and Aria and Kreacher.

"Nah. Dray wanted to get on the train early so he could claim his compartment and his minions." Bella laughed.

"Well, okay then." Aria smiled, sitting down. "So, what'd you do over summer?"

***

"Latecomers." Bella shook her head. "The train leaves in less than a minute and people are just now boarding?"

"You know how some families are." Aria shrugged. Now, neither girls were pureblood supremacists in any means, house mattered depending on the person, and money didn't matter much to them either. They did know multiple families who were always late though.

"I guess." Bella grumbled, chewing on her lip.

"Who do you think's out there?" Aria asked.

"Hmm." Bella thought for a moment. "Maybe the Diggorys. Or the Weasleys. Or the Abbots and Smiths."

Aria poked her head out of the compartment and her cousin followed suit. There were two girls about their age standing alone. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had red hair and green eyes.

"Well, I guess we're on our own." The redhead grumbled.

"Not necessarily." Aria spoke up, smiling at the girls. "Come on in."

The blonde grinned at them as both girls walked in and sat down.

"Hello." Aria greeted brightly.

"'Sup?" Bella nodded, her usual emotionless facade coming up though her lips twitched in a small smile at the newcomers.

"Heyo, I'm Katrina Raelyn but I go by Katie and Kate! Kat to my close friends." The blonde introduced herself and Aria smiled excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Ariana Black but I prefer Ari, Ana, and A!" She said.

"Peeta Weasley or Tae." The redhead spoke, pulling out some gum and offering it to Bella who smiled in return. Aha, I knew I recognized her from one of the pureblood parties! Aria thought.

"Izabella Lestrange or Bella. Though I don't mind Izzy, Iza, or Bell." She said, taking a piece.

"Ooh, gum!" Katie's eyes lit up as she reached over and stole a piece.

"Yum!" Aria giggled, also taking a piece. "Haha, yum gum."

"My gum!" Tae cried, indignantly.

"Our gum now, Tae." Aria corrected and Tae smiled lightly.

"No, still my gum." She snatched the pack away from the girls, holding it close to her with a pout as if it were her child.

"Come on." Bella tried reaching for it again but Tae hissed. Like, actually hissed. 

Katie fell to the ground in laughter, clutching her sides. "D-did yo-you just.... y-you hiss-hissed!" 

Tae also started laughing, covering her smile with her hand. "I did, didn't I?"

"You cat!" Bella giggled, throwing her head back.

"Don't be mean!" Aria scolded, trying to hold back her snorts to no avail.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open. A boy stood there with messy jet black hair and bright green eyes as well as a lightning scar on his forehead. The boy next to him looked almost exactly like Peeta but with blue eyes instead. Immediately, the laughter stopped.

"How can I help you?" Bella deadpanned, staring at the two boredly. Aria recognized the redhead as Ron Weasley, Tae's twin. The other boy was either Harry Potter in the flesh, or some crazy fan who gave himself a lightning scar in admiration. Either way, she didn't plan on giving them the time of day.

Weasley stared at her, astonished, as she not-so-subtly glanced at Potter's scar. Aria gave him a 'so what?' stare.

"Oh, um, sorry." Potter stuttered. "I, we just... sorry for leaving you two." He apologized to Tae and Katie. "We found an empty compartment if you wa-"

"It's cool, we'll stay here." Katie cut him off with a grin. 

"Oh." Potter said. "uh, okay. We're just going to... bye."

"Bye Harry!" Katie waved. Potter waved back with a slight smile, closing the door again.

"You know him?" Aria asked.

"We're neighbors." Katie supplied.

"Ah."


End file.
